Wounded Warsong
by jm1681
Summary: Revy dreams while Rock waits for her to wake up. Rock/Revy, M for dark themes, disturbing imagery, and graphic violence. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

So this fic takes place smack in the middle of another of my Black Lagoon fics (Punishment) but should stand on its own enough for anyone to read. It's a bit graphic, a bit disturbing and a bit strange. Hopefully you like it :)

Oh and I don't own Black Lagoon or Silent Hill in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Revy lye on a snow covered road, her body a mess of blood and bruises. How long she had been laying there was anyone's guess. It was at least long enough for her open wounds to have created a pool of blood all around her that almost certainly told of death by blood loss. The falling snow had eventually gathered on her eyelids causing them to slowly open.

She carefully lifted her head from the ground, followed by her arms and hands. After briefly looking herself over, she quickly noticed her surreal surroundings. On top of the snow, a dense fog rested on the road.

"Where the fuck am I?" She asked weakly.

She got to her feet, her legs barely functioning and walked towards the edge of the road to her right. Not more than ten feet in front of her, a sign that had been obscured by the thick fog came into view.

"Silent Hill?"

She wiped some of the snow that had collected on the base of the sign revealing another comforting bit, "Population: 1"

Her adrenaline began to flow and she shouted, "If this is someone's fucking idea of a joke, it's not fucking funny!"

No one answered, and no one came. The cold and deafening silence surrounded her, bringing her feeling of emptiness to grow by the second.

She proceeded further past the edge of the street where the highway dropped off down an embankment. The fog seemed to clear in that moment revealing a small town. While she was in bad shape, her cutlass were at her sides and she promptly drew them as she headed down the embankment and into the town.

-

In the back of the rip-off church, Rock sat at Revy's bedside with an ocean of tears in his eyes.

"How did this happen?" He barked at Eda.

"Some asshole at the Yellow Flag tried to pick her up."

"That's nothing new, what did…" Eda cut him off, "What do you think she did? She blew a hole in the guy's foot and humiliated him in front of the whole bar. Later on he must have been waiting for her."

As he observed Revy's bruised and battered form he could barely believe it was possible for anyone to have hurt her this badly, "She's so strong. How could this have happened to her?"

"Only thing I can think of is there were just too many of them." Eda replied quietly.

From behind him, Yolanda placed her hand on Rock's shoulder, "There is something else son."

-

Revy continued to walk down a snow-covered street through Silent Hill's residential neighborhood leaving a trail of footprints in her wake. Her cutlass were raised, locked and loaded in preparation for anything. As she walked further into the town, the fog became so dense it was suffocating; her visibility down to just a few inches in any direction.

Her fingers tightened on the M92's and she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She'd heard such nonsense before, but for the first time in her life she felt it; the fine hair on the back of her neck standing at attention as she felt something of a presence.

She looked over to a row of cars on the side of the road. While a fine layer of snow had covered nearly every surface in the town, she noticed that all of the cars were clean. None of them had tire marks around them, they were cool to the touch so why were they clean?

As she attempted to examine one of them, something scurried about behind her. She turned as quickly as she could to observe whatever it was, but there was nothing and no one there and no new marks in the snow.

"Hello?!" She called as she slowly walked towards the direction of the noise.

Once again something stirred behind her and once again she turned and took aim, this time towards an alley. She cautiously treaded her way through the snow and proceeded into the alley. After rounding several corners through the narrow corridor, the sky above her darkened and from somewhere, an air-raid siren began to sound.

Her voice trembled as her fear began to overtake her, "What the fuck is going on?!"

All of the surfaces around her, the ground and the snow that covered it, the walls of the buildings, even the fog itself began to tear and rip at itself until the sky had finally turned completely black and the snow had turned to rain.

Her pulse was now stratospheric. Her voice waivered quietly further signifying her fear, "Hello? Anybody?"

She holstered the gun in her left hand and retrieved a Zippo from her back pocket. Lighting it brought slight illumination to her surroundings though even without the fog, the darkness and minimal light offered her nearly the same range of vision.

She collected herself and continued further into the alley, now angry once again, "Someone fucking answer me dammit!"

-

Rock sat in one of the pews at the rip-off church, a brown-bagged bottle of booze in his right hand, a cigarette in his left.

Yolanda approached him quietly, "Are you alright son?"

"I'm sorry sister, but that's a pretty stupid question coming from a smart woman like you."

She smiled as she took a seat beside him, "Perhaps it is human nature to offer comfort in the form of such obvious questions."

She saw how badly he was hurting at not being able to help the woman he loved. Even though she could never figure Revy out, Yolanda was still a servant of the church and would always conduct herself accordingly, even for someone like Revy.

She placed a hand on Rock's shoulder, "She's going to be alright son."

"She was…" He caught himself as his tears flowed to the surface, "…I can't imagine what was going on in her head."

-

As Revy reached the end of the alley, she found it was blocked off by a chain link fence that spanned to the top of the buildings that surrounded her. Revy pushed and prodded at it with all her strength but it was fixed solid. She backed herself into a corner, now completely overcome with the strong desire to go home. The darkness seemed to close in on her as she fell back against the wall, sliding to the ground until she was seated with her knees tight against her chest. She kept a tight grip on her gun as she sat there, waiting for something, anything to change; something that would afford her the opportunity to react to this bizarre situation, when finally, her wish came true.

"Look at me mommy!" A young voice called from the end of the alley.

Just hearing another voice calmed her nerves slightly as she quietly asked, "What the…?"

A young girl wearing a striped shirt and a jumper skipped over to her as though nothing were odd about their circumstances.

Completely oblivious to the fact that this child had referred to her as "mommy", Revy asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The little girl smiled a most uncomfortable smile as she replied, "Mommy says not to talk to strangers."

Instantly infuriated by the child, Revy raised her cutlass into the little girl's view, "My mommy said answer the crazy lady with the gun."

While the child's expression didn't change, a red ring began to permeate her clothes bringing Revy to comment, "What the hell?"

She pressed her hand to the girl's clothes and as she withdrew, it became obvious what the red substance was.

Without warning or cause the girl began to shout, "No, no, NO!!!"

Her screaming grew louder and louder until her body violently erupted in flames.

Revy immediately jumped to her feet, "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

Before she could compose herself to try and help the child, the little girl disappeared into thin air right before her eyes. Now questioning whether or not what she was experiencing was real, a familiar voice called from the end of the alley, "Good job Two-hands, you killed her."

"Rock?!" She asked in a panic.

"You fucking killed her with that stupid mouth of yours." The figure replied as it came into view.

Revy took a step back, her eyes wide with a fear greater than anything she'd experienced since she'd awoke in this place. The figure's body, it's clothes, they were Rock's but his face was nothing but a blank sheet of skin.

Terrified beyond her ability to move, the figure grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently, "Did you have to kill her?! ANSWER ME!!!"

Revy finally lost it and screamed an ear-piercing wail when suddenly, the rain stopped and she could tell, even through tightly closed eyes that it was once again light out. She opened her eyes to find the snow once again falling and the alley no longer blocked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rock once again found himself at Revy's bedside. Just a few hours earlier, he and Dutch had been talking about what might happen if he and Revy were to get married and possibly have children. He always wanted to show her that there was more to this world than death and money, but as he sat beside her beaten body, who was he kidding?

"Rock?" Dutch quietly called from the back of the room.

He didn't respond, nor blink as his boss called for him again. Dutch knew this was the furthest thing from easy for Rock and while he would never share how difficult it was for him; business was business. He approached his friend and put a hand on his back.

"Hey Rock, we've got a quick job."

"You can do it without me."

"With Revy here, I need another man Rock."

"With Revy here the only thing you could possibly need is a gun. You're not going to get that from me."

"Rock, don't make me play the boss card here. I know how bad you're hurtin'…" Rock cut him off and turned to face him, "Have you ever lost a kid?"

Dutch paused, "No."

"How about a woman you loved, you ever see her like this?"

"No." Dutch replied solemnly.

"Than you don't know a goddamn thing about what I'm going through!"

"Rock…" Again he cut him off, "I'm not moving, don't ask me again!"

Dutch lifted Rock from the bed and as carefully as he could threw him up against the wall. As he attempted to raise his hands, Dutch grabbed him by his collar. Though he was angry, he remained as calm as possible, "I'm not asking. That girl is stronger than either of us. She'll be here when you come back Rock."

He quickly let him go, knowing full well he only needed to make his point and not start a fight.

Rock fixed his shirt and stormed out of the room, Dutch following closely.

-

Revy proceeded onto the street from the opposite end of the alley, her guns still at the ready. She was walking better now, but still limping somewhat and her strength was still only a fraction of her potential.

As she came out onto the street, she looked all around her and once again a void opened inside her. This place, wherever it was, it was completely deserted. Every shop that lined the street either wore boarded windows or broken glass, and no light bore any form of illumination.

As she walked, a series of bells chimed not far from where she was. In that moment the fog seemed to lift slightly revealing a church.

"Of course." She commented on the only signs of life in this place emanating from a building she had no desire to neither see nor enter.

She walked over to the front doors of the church and delicately and preparedly opened them. The inside of the church was a sight she expected of this place. The pews wore thick layers of dust and spider webs and there was no one to be found.

She approached the alter, staring at the crucifix that hung on the rear wall, "You're just all kinds of fuckin' useless these days aren't you?"

"That kind of language won't be tolerated in these walls my dear, and neither will blasphemy."

Revy turned as quickly as she could and locked her cutlass on the woman who spoke these words. Oddly, the nun didn't flinch or appeared concerned with Revy's guns drawn on her.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked.

"Again, language my dear." The woman replied.

Revy's eyes narrowed. Finally a situation fell upon her that she knew how to address, "Listen sister, I haven't got the time or the wanting to fuck around with you so why don't you just tell me where the fuck I am?"

The nun looked at her curiously, "You came here so surely you must know where you are?"

"Humor me." Revy replied.

"Silent Hill of course."

"Of course." Revy sneered sarcastically, "So maybe you can tell me what the fuck is going on outside?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Revy approached the nun now growing angered, "Listen bitch, I want answers. The snow, the fog, the fuckin' world tearing itself apart, kids bursting into flames; what the fuck is this goddamned place?!"

The nun smiled as she took a seat in the first pew, "This is a place for sinners my dear. Are you a sinner?"

"I'm about to be if you don't give me a simple fucking answer."

"I'd take that as a yes. Clearly you've committed some atrocity or you wouldn't be here would you Revy?"

"How the fuck do you know that name?"

"How many times must I tell you…" The nun instantly appeared before Revy and spoke with a voice one would equate to the devil himself, "…to watch your language."

Before she could even react to what had just happened, the nun pushed her with an immense amount of force sending her through the far wall of the church. Her body landed in the street outside and she was once again unconscious.

-

Rock and Dutch sat opposite a well dressed though typically ill-mannered denizen of Roanapur in discussion of rates for a job. While Dutch was treading water waiting for Rock to butt-in as usual, his associate merely sat with his arms folded.

Dutch began to grow frustrated and started directing his attention to Rock, speaking slowly and blatantly at him, "How does that sound Rock?"

"Where'd you find this asshole Dutch? He looks like he's ready to…"

While he seemed to not be paying attention, Rock saw that this guy was merely passing time until Dutch lowered his price. Being in the mood he was in, he reacted as one might expect.

He stood, flipped the table out of his way and drew one of Revy's cutlass from behind him bearing it down on the man's forehead, "Do I have your attention?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied quietly with raised hands.

"Good. Here's how this is going to work. In 7 days, you're going to pay us half of our original agreed upon fee…" Stupidly, the man cut him off, "Now wait a minute!"

Rock cocked the hammer silencing him and continued, "…_then_ we're going to bring your merchandise to your client and when we come back, you're going to pay us the other half. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he replied calmly, "Yeah, we're good."

Rock lifted the cutlass and de-cocked it, "Pleasure doing business. I'd advise you never waste our company's time like this ever again."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry." He replied as he collected himself.

As Dutch and Rock left the restaurant, Rock slipped the cutlass behind him and Dutch ordered, "Go back to the church Rock."

Seeing he had gone too far he attempted to smooth things over with the boss, "Dutch, I…"

Dutch cut him off, "Don't worry about it, just go. It was my asking you to come out here."

* * *

If you're reading this as a Silent Hill fan but not so much a Black Lagoon fan and you're wondering why I'm referring to her guns as "Cutlass", well, that's how she refers to them ;)

The slides of both guns are engraved with the phrase "9mm Sword Cutlass".


	3. Chapter 3

Revy's eyes slowly opened once again as she lye on her back in the middle of the street. While the last thing she remembered was being in the church in this bizarre world, when she got to her feet, her surroundings weren't as she remembered.

The fog again seemed to part revealing a sign before her, "Alchemilla Hospital? Where the fuck is the church?"

Though she had suffered a serious hit on behalf of that nun, she did manage to keep hold of her cutlass as she was knocked back. She carefully got to her feet and seeing as how she was within a stone's throw from a hospital, decided it would be a good time to take care of some of those wounds.

She cautiously entered the hospital's emergency entrance, her cutlass at the ready as always. Surprisingly, there was a nurse behind the counter in the ER. She seemed so out of place in this nightmare with her bright red and white outfit and long red hair.

"Hey you?!" Revy shouted, her cutlass drawn on the startled nurse who immediately panicked at being held at gunpoint.

"Please don't shoot!" The nurse shouted as she raised her hands.

"As long as you gimme a hand getting bandaged up you're on the safe list, got it?"

As the nurse nodded in fear, she saw that the woman threatening her was in very bad shape and her instincts took over, "Come around here and I'll see what I can do."

-

Rock once again sat at Revy's bedside holding her bruised hand. He felt so helpless and the only thought that clearly found its way into his brain repeated itself, over and over again; Revenge.

"I'm going to find him Revy. I'm going to find him and he's going to pay for what he did, I swear."

-

In the lobby of Alchemilla Hospital's Emergency Room, the nurse dressed Revy's wounds. The situation was tense thanks to Revy's ever-present firearms, though the nurse attempted to break the ice, "How far along are you?"

Knowing exactly what that question meant, Revy immediately took all manner of offense, "What the fuck did you just say?"

She again asked hesitantly, "I'm sorry but, you're pregnant aren't you? I just…"

"Do I fucking look like I'm pregnant?!?!" Revy shouted.

The nurse looked down to Revy's belly bringing her to do the same. While she was far from full-term, she was showing a bit of a hump; how could she possibly have missed this?

Her eyes widened in panic and she asked, "How the fuck did I not see or feel this?"

"It's a part of you, why would you?" The nurse smiled trying to make light and asked, "Is the father a good man?"

Still a bit thrown off by the whole pregnancy thing, Revy was lost in her own thoughts and didn't even hear her question. She had lowered her guns though.

"Miss?" The nurse again asked.

"Huh?" Revy finally replied.

"The father, is he a good man?"

She finally smiled and for the first time since she'd been here, she spoke like a human being, "Yeah. He's a really good guy. Who knows what he sees in me."

"So I guess this wasn't planned?"

"This?!" Revy asked pointing to her stomach with one of her guns, "Lady I've had the shit kicked outta me so many times I didn't even think it was fucking possible for me to have kids. We weren't exactly being careful, but we certainly weren't expecting this."

"It's a blessing you know."

"Don't start with that bullshit. I've had enough of god's blessings for one day."

"What do you mean?"

"Some fuckin' old bag at the church, she…" She rethought this, it would certainly sound ridiculous, though she would never get the chance to finish her thought, "Dahlia touched you?"

"Dahlia? Is that her fuckin' name?" Revy asked.

The nurse quickly collected her things, "I've got to go."

"Wait! Who the fuck…" Again the nurse interrupted her, "If she touched you it's only a matter of time."

"A matter of time before what…" Revy asked when once again the air-raid siren began to sound. As the nurse ran through a set of double doors just a few feet from where they were seated, the walls and the floor once again ripped themselves apart revealing a dank and rusted version of the same room while the outside light faded completely.

"Fuck." Revy whispered when from outside the hospital, she could hear a loud and horrendous scraping sound.

-

"It's been three days. Isn't there anything else we can do?" Rock asked.

"I'm afraid she needs time. She's not in a coma, she's merely asleep. If we attempt to wake her it will only make it that much more difficult for her later. We must wait for her to wake up on her own." Yolanda replied.

Waiting for her to wake up, waiting to hear her voice again; it was killing him. Since he'd been on Dutch's crew, aside from when she slept, he hadn't been without Revy's voice for more than just a few hours. Even though half of what came out was either rude, inappropriate or both, hearing her voice always comforted him because if he could hear her voice, than she was alright, and if she was alright, then he was still alive.

Dutch peeked his head into Revy's room, "Hey Rock? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He stood from Revy's bed and made way out into the hall morosely as to be expected, "Yeah, what's up?"

"About before, I was outta line asking you to come with me. In the end we got the deal at the price we agreed on which I'm grateful for, but…" Rock cut him off, "It's fine. You're not just my boss Dutch, you're my friend. I shouldn't have been so short with you. I just…"

"I know. This shit hasn't been easy for me either. That girl is like family to me."

"Hey Dutch?" Rock asked, "I've been thinking about what you said a few days ago."

"What, about getting married?"

"If she pulls through…" Dutch promptly corrected him, "_When_ she pulls through."

Rock smiled, "When she wakes up, I think I'm going to ask her."

"Whatever happened to I love her and I know she loves me?"

Rocks tears lined his eyes, "Seeing her on that bed in that condition, I see now that I was lying to myself. I need to know."

"If you think it's a good idea, you should go through with it. I'm sure this situation is gonna make her re-think her life choices." Dutch replied.

"Dutch, do you think you could…" He knew what Rock was asking and cut him off, "If she says yes, it'd be my pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

The scraping sounds grew closer as Revy got to her feet and clenched her fists around her cutlass. Finally the cause of the noise showed itself through the hospital's windows. A man, perhaps 8 feet tall wearing a bizarre pyramid shaped piece of headgear and dragging a laughably large blade behind him.

"What the fuck?" Revy whispered as the creature approached the entrance to the Emergency Room.

She kept her guns at the ready as she quietly backed through a door heading further into the hospital. Looking around her, the corridors of the hospital were pitch-black and she once again holstered one of her guns in favor of her lighter. She proceeded down several of the corridors looking for another way out when she came to a map. Looking it over briefly she found another way out and began to follow the route.

-

In Revy's room at the rip-off church, her body came to life twitching slightly and Rock immediately noticed her fingers wiggling in his hands.

"Revy?! Can you hear me?"

She was still unresponsive, but her fingers continued to move. He quickly stood from her bedside and ran to get the others.

-

Revy continued to run through the halls of the hospital until she found what was to be the exit. She sighed in relief and ran through the doors, but where the exit should have been was a small operating room containing three of the pyramid headed creatures that had been following her. Terrified, she tried to get back through the door but it was now locked tight. With no other options, she drew her cutlass and opened fire.

While one of the creatures went down, the other two continued advancing while she reloaded. After another round of gunfire, just one of the creatures was left. Again she reloaded but this time, she would be too late. The creature raised its enormous blade and forced it through her abdomen, clean through the doors behind her.

Pinned to the doors, a mess of blood poured from her mouth and she quickly began to slip away. The creature merely waited for her to die so that it may collect its weapon.

-

As Rock returned to her room, Revy's body was seizing. His eyes quickly flooded as he backed himself into the corner of the room. He couldn't stand the sight of her suffering.

Yolanda and Ricardo entered the room a few moments later; Ricardo holding a needle which he hastily stuck Revy with slowing her seizure.

-

Just as her body had almost gone completely limp, Revy seemed to wake up as she hung from the creature's massive weapon. Full of life somehow, she racked her cutlass, lifted it beneath the creature's massive headgear and emptied the magazine. The creature fell to the floor just a few seconds later and both the room and the environment instantly changed.

The creature's blade vanished from within her leaving her with a massive gaping hole through her torso and she fell to the ground now outside as she should have been. While her wound was absolutely mortal for both her and the child she was unaware she was even carrying, she smiled slightly before the lights went out.

-

Eda and Dutch joined Rock and Yolanda in Revy's room after hearing the commotion a few seconds earlier.

"Is she alright?" Rock asked as he slowly approached her bed.

Revy's exposed eye began to flutter and Yolanda smiled, "I think she's ready to wake up."

Keeping her eye open for a few seconds at a clip, Revy struggle to observe her surroundings through a haze while she regained her focus, "Where am I?"

"You're at the church. Sister Eda brought you here 3 days ago." Rock replied.

She smiled weakly as she asked, "That you Rock?"

Rock returned the smile and took her hand, "I'm right here."

"I had the weirdest dream; I was pregnant. I was gonna have a baby…" A slight laugh barely escaped her lips, "…imagine that."

* * *

As usual, a short last chapter from jm. I hope you enjoyed it if you made it this far : )

If you read this and are wondering what leads into this or what happens next, check out my Black Lagoon fic entitled "Punishment" ; )


End file.
